Repentino Cambio de Vida
by FreakGirl17
Summary: Eran solo ellos dos, Rukia y Su sobrino, Kaien Caleb Kuchiki, una pequeña y acogedora familia. Pero nunca esperaron la repentina aparición de Ichigo Kurosaki, ni sus planes para el futuro de ambos, migacion, adopción y matrimonio. Traducccion LMON


**No soy dueña de Bleach...**

**Antes de cualquier cosa esta historia no es mi, su autor es Sim-Chan, pueden encontrarle en su versión original en .net/s/5510167/1/Changing_Lives_and_Roles , yo solo la tradusco, cualquier reviewes serán pasadas a ella.**

**La Hisorias es M... tiene Lemon mas adelante... ammm asi que pasiencia xD**

un suspiro de molestia al darse cuenta que había desaparecido de su lado por enésima vez. Parada cerca de la salida, escaneo la multitud que había en el pasillo, ansiosa por encontrar su pequeño monstruo de 4 años y cabello negro. Claro este año había más gente en la feria científica de su pequeña ciudad, Meryldove. Después de este incidente tendría que tener una seria platica con el acerca de sus tendencias de vagar solo en este tipo de lugares públicos.

Y ahí está… era obvio que volvería a la demostración de su experimento favorito, el tornado en la botella de refresco, mentalmente observe los materiales que me pediría al llegar a casa, estaba agradecida de que tan solo fueran 2 botellas de refresco iguales, cinta adhesiva colorante..

Mantuve mi sonrisa al observar cómo se inclinaba al observar como el asistente demostraba todo el proceso del experimento otra vez, Podía verlo memorizando cada paso para usarlo más tarde. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera mostrado esta clase de atención cuando pasaron por la cabina donde mostraba que marca de refresco produce mayor cantidad de caries en menor tiempo, sin embargo no despertó su interés y rápido llego a la cabina donde mostraba que marca de chicle hace la bomba mas grande.

Cuando entendió el concepto del "tornado en una botella" su diseño y función, se enderezo y busco alrededor, buscándola. Rukia trato de tomar una expresión más seria cuando lo llamo.

"Estoy por aquí, Caleb" Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron los brillantes ojos violeta de Rukia. "Cariño, no deberías andar solo en un lugar con tanta gente" le advirtió "Tenemos que irnos, si no nos apuramos vamos a perder el autobús a casa"

"Lo siento mami" Caleb respondió somnoliento, con su sonrisa perlada y pequeños y brillantes ojos..

Si, solo eso necesitaba Rukia para que su sonrisa volviera y se olvidara de lo molesta que estaba. Era irremediable era demasiado fácil hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que se inclino y le dio un gran beso en su mejilla. Tomando sus manos firmemente, se dirigieron a la salida una vez mas solo para… exclamar " Que rayos.."

"oh, lo.. Lo siento muchísimo" empezó. Solo para quedar petrificada al mirar (muy arriba) a la persona con la que había chocado. Horrorizada palideceos y luego silencio. Ahora estaba mirando fijamente a una réplica exacta de cómo se vería Caleb en 20 años mas o menos.

Bueno.. al menos ahora sabia de donde había sacado Caleb esos hermosos ojos, Las mismas tonalidades naranja-café pero más intensos, la misma nariz recta, labios estrechos y wow el pelo estaba mal, es posible tenerlo de ese color, su cerebro empezó a divagar por culpa del pánico. CONCENTRATE RUKIA!

Porque estaba pensando en colores de pelo extraños cuando debería estar ideando como salir de ese lugar a velocidad máxima, Rukia tenía una idea clara de quien podría ser ese hombre. Su mente divagante empezó a reaccionar solo para ser traída de vuelta al mundo real, de regreso a su encuentro no deseado y desagradable. Apretó la mano que sostenía la de Caleb instintivamente y volvió su camino hacia la salida con renovada energía, con el objetivo de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"Espere un momento, por favor" Escucho una voz profunda decir, tan solo escuchar esas 3 palabras hizo que temblara involuntariamente, es solo por el miedo, se repetía una y otra vez. Tenía toda la razón para asustarse por la repentina aparición de este hombre. Rukia solo tenía un objetivo en mente HUIR, HUIR RAPIDO, HUYE DE AQUÍ RUKIA!.

Ella había detectado un leve acento asiático y una fuerza de mando en su voz pero de ninguna manera ella se detendría.

Pretendiendo que no había escuchado al hombre hablar (a pesar de que viejos hábitos y sus buenos modales se lo hacían imposible) Rukia siguió su camino a la puerta casi arrastrando a Caleb con ella. Pero Caleb no quería jugar a pretender.

"Mami, ese hombre quiere hablar contigo" Lo único que hizo Rukia fue aumentar su velocidad y murmurarle acerca de tomar el autobús, pero estaba segura que el hombre había escuchado a Caleb.

Rukia estaba a punto de pasar las puertas de la libertad, cuando su via de escape fue otra vez bloqueada por el mismo extraño, no será extraño por mucho dijo su pequeña voz interna. Sigue intentándolo Rukia… "perderemos nuestro autobús… y amm .. .. Necesitamos tomarlo" exagero "Necesitamos irnos" Que tonto, Rukia. Ella sabía que no había forma de escaparse de esto ahora.

"Yo personalmente me haré responsable de que lleguen a su destino" respondió calmado, mientras miraba a Caleb continuo " Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no le parece?" No la verdad no, no quiero hablar pensó Rukia.

La verdad no tenía otra opción justo cuando termino de hablar tomo del brazo ligeramente pero firmemente, como si supiera que se preparaba para su huida. Con autoridad Los dirigió por el pasillo "si sería tan amable" , Amable, mi trasero.., Rukia estaba tentada a quitar su brazo al oír su tono pero no quería hacer una escena, especialmente con Caleb a su lado . Quien rayos se cree que es? Literalmente forzándola y ordenándole así como así.

Si tan solo hubieran salido de la exhibición antes, o mejor si tan solo no hubieran venido hoy. Deberíamos haber venido ayer o mañana, pero no hoy, se quejo. Siguió reflexionando hasta que el "Señor Yo Decido que Hacer" abrió una puerta y Rukia y Caleb se encontraron en una espaciosa oficina, Como le hizo para tener una oficina? El no suena ni parece de por aquí. Ese traje Armani es igual a su actitud. Debe de ser algún rico malcriado..

Porque estoy pensando en cosas sin importancia como su traje caro, cuando tengo que arreglármelas para hablarle, Rukia empezó a convocar a su ingenio y se preparo mentalmente. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que cualquiera que fuera el resultado de la discusión que se avecinaba, no sería a su favor.

Caleb.

No, cualquier cosa que le dijera ese hombre, una cosa era segura, el no tenía ningún derecho con respecto a Caleb. Caleb era de ella desde el momento en que nació y no iba a dar esa responsabilidad y renunciar a la única persona que es todo para ella. Y mucho menos no a una familia que no se había preocupado por él en los últimos 4 años de su vida. Incluso si este hombre era su padre, no había diferencia alguna, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Caleb, quien no había dejado de mirar al extraño, decidió que era tiempo de de expresar su curiosidad de la forma más vergonzosa (para Rukia) e inocente posible.

"Mami, el es mi papa?"

Rukia cerró los ojos, y respiro profundamente 2 veces, impidiendo que el rubor rosa apareciera en sus mejillas, "Caleb" hablo con un tono de advertencia. El hombre quien todavía tomaba el brazo de Rukia la dirigió a un sillón de cuero y cortésmente le dijo que tomara asiento. Caleb se subió rápido en sus piernas no muy conforme que hubiera un extraño tan cerca de su madre.

Rukia casi brinca del sillón cuando el extraño se arrodillo enfrente de ambos y pusos sus manos a ambos lados de ella. Que este hombre no tiene respeto por el espacio personal? No parece darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta. El hombre ignoro completamente su incomodidad mientras que toda su atención estaba en suavizar su rostro mientras le sonreía a Caleb, era obvio que había oído su pregunta.

"Voy a Responder tu pregunta" Dijo, mirando brevemente a Rukia, sobre la cabeza obscura de Caleb, Esto hizo que el corazón de Rukia se acelerara aun mas desde la primera vez que vio el rostro de este hombre. Ella no quería saber qué relación tenia con Caleb.

"Yo no soy tu papa… pero" dijo rápido "Pero se quien era tu papa" Rukia hubiera suspirado de alivio si no hubiera sido que el hombre estaba demasiado cerca. El no era el padre. El no era padre, el no era Kaien, el Kaien que había escuchado nombrar tantas veces antes del nacimiento de Caleb. Era? Significa que Kaien está muerto?


End file.
